Flamewhisker
Appearance Flamewhisker is a plump orange tabby tom. Earlier in his life he was incredibly fit and a capable warrior, only to go deaf in his later years as an elder. Personality Flamewhisker was a very silent type who rather let his mate did the talking. He cared about very little but his mate, kits, and Clan, and would do anything that his leader asked of him. He was loyal to the very definition of it. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood In Chapter One Maplekit compares the heavy clouds to Flamewhisker's pudgy belly. In Chapter Three Flamewhisker was noted to not have joined the spectators of the Battle Ceremony due to him being deaf and lazy. In Chapter Four Flamewhisker is seen lazing out in front of the elders' den, basking in the sun. In Chapter Six Maplepaw huffs at the rumor that NightClan cats starve their elders, and she thinks about Flamewhisker's amount of pudge on his belly. In Chapter Seven Maplepaw asks Owlpaw if he's been listening to Flamewhisker about old stories. In Chapter Sixteen Flamewhisker has the kits Waspkit and Glimmerkit snuggled close to his belly to keep them warm while they all sleep. In Chapter Twenty Flamewhisker was noted to have been able to climb the thin, tall pines when he was younger, which was a feat for NightClan cats. Maplecrow doesn't know if he's just boasting or if it's actual. Flamewhisker is later seen lounging by Rowanpelt when Archstar ripped him away from the elder's side. Flamewhisker straightened and stared wide-eyed in shock. In Chapter Twenty One Maplecrow offers to take her sister's litter to Flamewhisker for a story. They eagerly dart to the elder, jumping on his belly and pummeling him with their paws. Flamewhisker yawns awake and draws them close with his tail, tucking them into his belly and asking if it was already story time. He begins the story of a lost love a brave cat once experienced. His mate, Tinylarch, prods him as he gets too far back from the story, and he quickly endears her and begins further ahead. Tigerkit squirms away and joins Maplecrow, still watching Flamewhisker with the story. After his story he had fallen asleep, still snuggling the kittens. In Chapter Twenty Three Flamewhisker is outside of the elders' den with his mate cowering into his flank, which he was trying his best to comfort her by stroking his tail against her side. He is noted to not have a clue what was said, as he was deaf, but still desperately trying to calm her down. In Chapter Twenty Five Flamewhisker is mentioned to, alongside his mate, believe that Archstar's actions are in response to the cat he loved but never got to have a life with. In Chapter Twenty Seven Flamewhisker is seen greatly mourning his mate and telling stories of her all night. He was the one who lead his mate's body into the burial ground and still mourning considerably. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames In Chapter One Lynxkit remembers Flamewhisker and Stonetail telling her and her littermates tales of their mother's heroic actions. In Chapter Two Flamewhisker is seen tearing off the head of the snake that bit Chasingkit. In Chapter Three Flamewhisker was mentioned by Underwater to no longer be in the Clan to protect the kits from the vipers, as he had passed due to ingesting the venom and failing to let Thistletoe know. Trivia * He was mistakenly called 'Flamebelly' * Flamewhisker didn't tell Thistletoe because he felt that the medicine cat's time was better spent trying to heal the leader, as Flamewhisker already had lived a long life.